


Aftermath

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [91]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Biting, Caretaking, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Fisting, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mutation, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Steve Rogers, Worry, temporary consensual paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Parker's been so worried about the mutation development, he's been stuck in his 'baby boy' headspace all morning.Morbie is being a good Daddy and has been taking care of his baby boy.Parker is a little shit and distracts him away from working after breakfast is over...





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> *** Wasn't sure if this fell under somnophilia or a form of 'consensual drug use' because Morbie consents to his baby boy temporarily paralyzing him with his venom and fucking him senseless.  
> Let me know if that should be added

Michael hummed, shifting at the feeling of 'too many' arms holding him, before his brain clicked on. “Morning,” he smiled as his shifting woke Peter up.

Peter seemed to stop in the middle of rubbing his eyes when he realized it was one of his seconds set of arms that had done it. “M-morning.”

Michael kissed his brow, smiling, “I'm going to make breakfast.”

“No, don't go, comfy,” Peter clung, hiding his face against Michael's chest.

“Parker, I'm hungry and I know you're starving, don't think I can't hear that little monster growling to be fed,” he poked his stomach, grinning at the flail of arms before he got glared at. “Let me up. Do you- do you want me to bring breakfast back or are you going to come get it?”

Peter seemed to slowly let him go, curling his arms around his chest, “I- I don't... I don't wanna be alone.”

Michael hugged him, “Jarvis, did you bring your shell here while we slept?”

“Yes, sir, shall I keep young sir company?”

“Please,” Peter squeaked, reaching when Jarvis came through the door to climb into the bed with him. “Thanks, J, you're the best.”

“Yeah he is,” Michael gave Jarvis a hug before he headed to make breakfast. “J, we got what I need to make 'waffle cake' as Sam calls it, right?”

“You will find the waffle maker under the cabinet sir, the rest of the ingredients location have not moved.”

“Thanks.” Michael was smiling as he grabbed what he needed, turning on a sauce pan and happily pouring cream, “Fresh vanilla J?”

“Jar in the corner cabinet with the spices, sir.”

Michael beamed when he found them and the chocolate chips, setting up the sauce pan to start simmering while he got the sweet waffle batter ready, “Hopefully this can at least put some calories back into Parker's body... he must be famished after all that and then sleeping.”

“Might I suggest oranges as well, sir.”

“Oooh strawberries too or is he just asking for oranges?'

“Just oranges. The 'sweet baby oranges' sir.”

“Do we have any,” he found them in the fridge, smiling as he took them out to start peeling them, turning on the waffle maker. “Any other special requests?”

“Not as of yet, sir.”

Michael set up a small home made double boiler to get some of the chocolate chips melting, giving a very confused looking Bruce a forced smile, “Making breakfast for Peter.”

Bruce rubbed his eyes, “Is there coffee?”

Michael laughed, “I- I haven't even gotten that far into my thinking yet.”

He threw in the first batch of batter, throwing in some chocolate chips before shutting the lid, stirring and checking his pots. “Can, can I get a cup too?”

Bruce nodded as he started the maker, “Yeah.”

Michael just got the first stack done, smiling at he drizzled the sweat cream over his creation, setting a few chocolate dipped orange slices on top. He blinked when he turned to take them to Peter when he saw him skittishly entering the room. He smiled as he set the plate down in front of the seat he was shuffling toward. “I'll get some silverware.”

Michael smiled when Peter was cracking the shell of one of the oranges and suckling at it, still looking around and flinching when a sleepy Bruce patted his shoulder before he sleepily shuffled back out, “Can... can I have some more chocolate chips?”

Michael smiled and nodded, grabbing them to drop them around the top of his waffle tower, “Want more?”

Peter finally smiled and shook his head, “Thank you Daddy.”

“My best baby boy,” Michael hugged him and kissed the top of his head before heading back to cooking. “I'm making seconds.”

“Okay.”

Michael was smiling when Peter already had the first stack done when he finished making the second, “Is my baby boy hungry?”

Peter just nodded as he continued eating as Michael took the empty plate away, “Love Daddy's food.”

Michael kissed the top of his head again, “Does Daddy need to make more?”

Peter nodded enthusiastically as he crunched one of his chocolate covered orange slices. “Uh huh. Haven't had Daddy's waffles in forever.”

Michael smiled and nuzzled him before going back to cooking, “Always love cooking for my baby boy.”

Steve entered soon after, stopping dead still, eyes catching Michael's glare as Peter kept smacking his own arms when the wrong ones kept reaching for his food. Michael just dropped a chocolate chip waffle onto a plate, coating it in a small layer of vanilla cream sauce and a few slices of chocolate dipped oranges and set it off to the side between layers of his baby boy's. Steve nodded, frowning when saw Peter wince and clutch one of his hands when it slammed into the counter, trying and miscalculating the reach to his drink.

Michael react instantly, “Need Daddy to kiss it better baby boy?”

Peter nodded, holding out the throbbing hand, giggling at Michael kissing it before brushing his fingers gently enough over it, it made him giggle and tug it back, “Daddy, stop, that tickles.”

“Still hungry baby boy?”

Peter looked at the new plate set in front of him, “Don't think I can eat them all now.”

Michael winced, “Don't worry, Daddy'll help you.”

Steve was blinking and shaking his head when Michael risked a glance, but didn't say anything as he ate his own portion. “This- this is really good.”

Peter jerked, head darting as he realized Steve was there, arms curling around his chest as scared eyes turned toward Michael, “Yes, he's here. It's okay baby boy. Maybe he'll offer to help finish that. You know how much we hate wasting good food.”

Steve took a bite and smiled, “I would happily, what is this?”

“Sam deemed them 'waffle cake' the last time he tried them. It's chocolate chip waffles made with a sweet batter with a heavy vanilla cream sauce instead of syrup.”

“Daddy's a good cook,” Peter giggled as he reached to help shift more onto Steve's plate.

“Damn, you did good, kid.” Steve smiled as he started eating, “Any more of those oranges?”

“Yeah, let me finish up the chocolate.” Michael smiled as Peter finally seemed relaxed, even though he still frowned when the wrong hand reached for things. 'thank you' was signed to Steve who shrugged.

'not my thing, but not a problem'

“So, what possessed you to try and make these?”

“Baby boy doesn't like the texture of crepes, but he does like the sweet vanilla strawberry ones sometimes. So, I improvised. Makes the waffles soggy when you make the mountain I end up making but they can stay pretty crisp if you make them in singles or only use a drizzle of the sauce, but my baby boy love them sweet.”

Pete finally sat back, “Can't eat anymore, Daddy.”

“All stuffed, kid? I'll take those off your hands,” Steve was smiling as Peter grinned and pushed the plate over, “Can I get a recipe for these?”

Peter yawned, Michael smiled, “Nap time?”

“Ate too much...”

Michael smiled as he reached out to scoop up his baby boy, smiling when his arms circled him and refused to let go, “J has that recipe, he can give it to you. Just, don't scorch the sauce pan. Cream is easy to burn.”

Peter only let go long enough to yawn and reach up to rub his eye, “Steve's nice.”

“He is when he understands the situation. He can be a little... abrasive sometimes when he's confused. Just, keep that in mind, okay baby boy?”

“Uh huh, not like new, confusing things,” Peter grumbled as he finally settled his arms around his chest. “What... what are we gonna do about all this?”

“I, am going to put my baby boy down for a nap, and have Jarvis snuggle with him, then I'm going to check with Bruce about some things.” Michael frowned, “If- if you have to keep them, is that okay?”

Peter flinched, “But, shouldn't have them...”

Michael held him tight before setting him in the bed to get snuggled by Jarvis, “I'm not going to lie... My spider very much likes them.”

Peter blinked, “He does?”

Michael leaned down, purring as he tilted his head up to kiss him, moaning when the purring got louder as they reached up to grab for him, “Very much. But, baby boy is so worried, I- I can't get distracted by that. We still need to make sure baby boy is safe from anything... else happening.”

Peter finally giggled, “Daddy's spider likes them?”

“Daddy likes them too. Can't wait until... everything is comfortable and Daddy can feel them all over him. Just me and my baby boy, enjoying ourselves.”

Michael smiled as his baby boy leaned up to kiss him back before gasping and glaring at the hand that gripped at himself, smacking it and whimpering, “They don't like to behave...”

Michael smiled, “You'll get use to them, they'll learn to behave, but-” Peter moaned as Michael reached to give him a firm squeeze, “If you wanna enjoy them for awhile, record it for Daddy to watch later?”

“Can... can Jarvis help?”

“I would love to, sir.”

“Can, Daddy help?”

“Not right now, baby boy, Daddy has work he has to get done first.”

Peter gave him one last hug, “They like Daddy's spider too. Wanna, wanna make him squirm, want him on his back and just- taking it over and over and,” Peter gasped and moaned, not even bother to correct the hand gripping him and massaging him through his pants. “Can Daddy help, just... for a minute, like holding Daddy.”

Michael held him close, purring as he felt he baby boy jerking himself against him, “Don't make me a mess, Daddy still has to work.”

“Want, want Daddy. Want Daddy pinned, wanna hold him wide, wanna fill him, want, want...” Peter was trembling, “Wanna reach so deep into him, wanna just, stuff my come so deep... no one else can breed him.”

Michael moaned at how loud his own purring got, “That's right, spiders don't have cocks. Was that what set my baby boy off so hard? When I took Jarvis, and got spread so wide? Just-” he gasped when something gripped him, “Daddy needs to work.”

“Want Daddy, need Daddy.”

Michael whimpered, fuck that erection was not going to go away- “Where do you need Daddy?”

“Mouth, please, in my mouth.”

Michael grunted, “Baby boy if you don't stop jerking Daddy, he isn't going to make it into your mouth.”

Michael gasped when the jerking stop, flailing and grabbing for the wall as his baby boy shifted and got him held up by his arms, legs flopped over his shoulders, thighs held tight in place as another set of hands reached for his pants until he moaned and went slack, just letting his baby boy thrust him bodily into his mouth. “Fuck, Daddy loves this, so easy to just. Fuck,” Michael shook, Peter gave a little giggle at how quick he came as he drank him down and licked him clean before he carefully set him onto his lap, “Fuck... that.... we shouldn't have done that. Need to work.”

Jarvis was grinning as he watched them, “Sir, Dr. Banner has discovered that Peter's bite is not in fact enough to stop someone's heart, provided it is an adult human.”

“Okay, what- what else were we worried about?” Michael asked, brain still not switching on just yet.

“So far no further mutation is apparent.”

“Alright, am, am I forgetting something?”

“He has an inducer in production for the young sir.”

Peter's new eyes were shining as he climbed over Michael's limp form, “Does that mean, Daddy doesn't have to work?”

Michael blinked, “Thought my baby boy needed a nap.”

“Rather have Daddy instead.”

Michael moaned as he spread his arms wide, making small aroused chattering sounds he felts hands gripping him to flip him over, “Daddy... definitely likes his baby boy's new restraints.”

Peter's hands held his arms back, spreading his legs as he leaned him back on his knees, “Can... can we enjoy this now?”

“Fuck, baby boy, I'm already enjoying it. Just... J, warn if someone's wanting to see us. Might, might be a bad thing to walk in on.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Can... can I stretch Daddy to take them?”

Michael shuddered, “Only, only one at a time baby boy. Daddy... Daddy can't take more than that.”

Peter made an odd sound, like clicking of teeth, Michael blinked back at him to see black flashing behind his human ones, “Can, can I bite Daddy?”

Michael moaned, “Baby boy, I- I'm still contagious.”

Peter shook his head, “Daddy's fine. He's- he's like me, his spider keeps him fine. I- my spider will keep me fine too.”

“Remember how bad it was, the first time?”

Peter shook his head, “I don't care. Wanna- wanna love Daddy in every way.”

Michael cursed, “J, talk me down from this, my dick is over writing my brain. Why is this a bad thing?”

“Because, sir, Peter may develop more mutations, even worse than the present.”

“Yeah, that baby boy. That's why it's a bad idea.”

Peter whimpered, “Daddy has contaminated me yet. He's fed from me, loved me, fill and taken from me in every way. Here I still am. Want- wanna bite Daddy back, make him stay loose, and still, like he loves when he's sleeping.”

Michael whimpered, “J, they can still cure him right? If this goes south?”

“With the new development, I'm unsure, sir.”

Michael took in a deep breath to sigh it out, “Fuck it, I'm... I'm here with you...”

Peter nuzzled close, “Til the end of my days.”

Michael smiled, “Yeah, til the end of my days.” He winced, gasping, fuck Parker had hit the artery, “Arterial damage,” was panted as the burning started before it felt like he was sinking, like when exhaustion hit so slowly and started making you limbs heavy and unwilling to move.

“I got it Daddy, it's already healing.” Peter was smiling at him as he felt pressure against his neck, then he frowned, “Daddy your eyes are open.”

“He's paralyzed sir, unable to react or respond physically. That includes opening or shutting his eyes.”

“That's just... creepy, um, should I shut his eyes?”

Please don't, I like seeing you.

“I would recommend it sir, or else they'll dry out.”

Michael could feel himself trying to blink, it wasn't working, and Jarvis was right. He wanted to frown, whimper when he saw Peter reach out to close his eyelids, “I love you Daddy, I'm going to show you just how much.”

He could feel himself being moved, he wanted so desperately to squirm and moan and whimper but his breathing barely picked up by the time he felt Peter sink into him. Yes, yes, yes, kept repeating in his head with every thrust, in this state pleasure wasn't a dulled sensation like it was when he was out cold. He could have sworn he felt his cock thicken and twitch, Peter giggling, “Daddy's hard.”

“It appears involuntary responses aren't effected. Hm, I wonder why his eyes weren't blinking in that case.”

Peter and Jarvis were talking possibilities while Peter just kept driving home that wonderful stake of pleasure into his brain. He felt himself inhale harder when his orgasm hit, felt the spray across his stomach as his baby boy giggled, “Daddy loves this, doesn't he?”

Yes, yes, yes, again. Please again.

He wanted to twitch at the oversensitiveness when he felt something wrap around his thickening cock, “Daddy- I'm gonna come in you. Can you feel me fucking you?”

Yes, yes, yes, more please, yes.

He thought he felt himself twitch when he came again, but it was just Peter's harsh shuddering thrust as he felt him baby boy fill him. “Fuck, Daddy's so... loose like this.” Michael would have grinned when he felt his baby boy arrange him on his back again, hands pinning his arms above his head while his legs where hiked up and held splayed as if he were in stirrups, “So, beautiful... Can't wait to get in there. Fill Daddy so deep.”

“Sir, might I suggest quite a bit more lube for what you appear to have in mind?”

Michael felt himself being stretched again, slowly, “Right, thanks J.”

This time the stretch was so much slicker, “Might I suggest I hold his arms, you appear to be more dexterous when using your primary limbs.”

“J, you read my mind, could you?”

Michael felt Jarvis' must softer grip, him knowing he was unable to move while Peter was enjoying the 'pin/mate/breed' his spider was probably chanting in his head. “You're doing so well, taking everything young sir is giving.” Michael felt the first twinge of 'too big' from his hole, his breathing seemed to increase, “Sir, suggestion? Slower.”

“Right, sorry got- got excited, gonna be wrist deep in my Daddy again.”

Michael would have moaned, begged 'deeper than that, please' but all he could do was stay limp, used.

He actually felt himself twitch, head jerking back when he came at the feeling of Peter's fist slipping into him, “Sir, it appears the paralytic is wearing off...”

His eyelids were fluttering at the feeling of his baby boy pushing deeper, wanting to open but still unable to, “Could, could that be a pleasure response?”

“He hasn't shown that type so far, and given he's rather easy to overstimulate he should have already done so.”

His finger twitched, making Jarvis' grip tighten at the feeling of tendons tensing in the wrists. “Might I suggest a check in when he's capable?”

“Yeah, we're talking after this but, for now. Take it Daddy, take it deep.”

Michael felt himself come again as he baby boy reached deeper into him, his panting becoming louder. A noise somehow made its way out of his throat when that wonderful invader left. “Don't worry, sir. Peter is just going to deposit his seed into you, the way his spider wants.”

Michael felt his eyelids finally lift up at the sound of slapping, focusing on Jarvis as he heard his baby boy moaning, “Gonna, gonna put it nice and deep in Daddy, gonna... gonna breed my mate properly.”

His entire chest heaved when the purring started loudly, 'Yes, mate/breed,' but nothing came out of his mouth but a collection of low squeaks.

He felt his hole clench, felt Peter's previous deposit dripping down it, felt his body begin to tremble when Peter groaned and the slapping sound stopped, “Ready for it, Daddy?”

His breathing increased, his wrist tensing, his toes finally tensing as he felt himself being stretched and gasped when he felt him pushing deeper, his legs quivering as he pushed slowly deeper. His entire body jerked when he felt the hand open inside him before it started moving in him, continuing to fuck him until he finally got a loud, low moan out of his throat before he stopped fighting the paralysis, falling limp and just panting and blinking as Peter pulled himself free. “Sir, are you able to speak yet?”

Michael was barely able to get his head to turn, trying to shake it as Jarvis released his wrists. He tensed his hands, barely able to get the fingers to curl before Jarvis re positioned them to set on his chest. “Did I break Daddy,” Peter finally asked, Michael's chest heaved, a sound akin to a laugh escaping, it was progress.

“No, sir appears fine. No damage.”

Michael felt his lips twitching, trying to smile. A sound barely escaping as he tried to say 'do it again, want it again.' Peter released his legs as he crawled up to look him over, he twitched then they landed on the bed with a bounce, it took every ounce of energy he had left but when Peter's new eyes lit up and he smiled back he knew he understood he enjoyed it.

“Daddy liked it.”

“It appears so, young sir.”

Peter curled up on his chest, arms shifting him so his hung limply around his back, “Daddy wants it again?”

Michael moaned at the sound of feeling of purring, eyes dropping as the exhaustion set in.

 


End file.
